MY SAKURA
by Hunnah
Summary: hubungan dimana yang satu menjauh dengan semua gerak dan tingkah beradu dengan yang mengejar sepenuh hati mendapatkannya. manakah yang akan berhasil. SASUSAKU/ RnR.


_Aku menemukan mu dalam gelap_

 _Disaat senyap yang mencekam_

 _Kau yang mengganggu retinaku_

 _Warna terang mu_

 _Senyum mu_

 _Dan ketidak mungkinan mu_

 _Membuatku teguh menggapai mu_

 _Aku ingin mengapai mu_

 _Memeluk tubuh ringking mu_

 _Menyentuhmu dengan cinta ku_

 _dan menghalau para bajingan yang kelaparan akan mu_

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto masashi kishimoto

my second fanfic

.

.

.

By hunnah

.

.

.

OOC super. Drama , romace

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kata siapa tampan, rupawan, kaya, jenius itu selalu menjadi yang terbaik dan mampu mendapatkan semua wanita yang diinginkan? Dan siapa bilang bila sudah pasti lelaki yang memiliki kriteria diatas itu playboy?

Mungkin sebagian besar begitu.

 _Tapi,_

Sasuke tak begitu. Walau pernah seperti itu.

Karena setelah menemukan seorang gadis yang berharga dia tak pernah begitu lagi. Bagi sasuke sekarang adalah _dia_ selamanya.

 _Dia gadis yang cantik_

 _Pintar_

 _Popular_

 _Kaya_

 _Angkuh_

 _Dan Playgirl !_

Yah, sasuke menyukai gadis angkuh itu. Haruno Sakura namanya, gadis cantik berparas rupawan dengan surai indah pink pudar yang mempesona. Mata hijau bulat besar yang memukau siapapun. Dahi lebar yang menonjolkan kemampuan akademisnya pun menjadi ciri khas tersendiri untuknya.

Karena sejak pertama kali sasuke melihatnya dia telah yakin bahwa gadis inilah takdirnya.

Pertama kali sasuke melihat sakura ialah waktu kelas dua SMA. Walau tak pernah sekelas waktu SMA tak pernah menyurutkan rasa sukanya, rasa suka menggebu gebu yang membuat banyak gadis memberi sumpah serapah kearah sakura karena dianggap telah merebut pangeran tampan mereka.

Tak heran, dulu banyak sekali cara yang telah sasuke lakukan hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari sakura, dari mulai memasang senyum menawan hingga mencoba menjatuhkan diri dari lantai tiga pun pernah sasuke lakukan.

Namun meski begitu tak membuat sakura goyah, dia tetap acuh tak acuh terhadap sasuke. Yang itu membuat sasuke semakin ingin mendapatkanya, telah berbagai cara sasuke lakukan. Bertahun-tahun hingga kini menginjak usia 24 tahun pun satupun usaha sasuke tak pernah berhasil menarik sakura mendekat kearahnya.

Bukan karena caranya yang tak menarik, hanya saja sakura terlanjur tak menginginkanya kehadiran sasuke. Sasuke memang tampan, namun menggangu menurutnya.

Hingga kini pun begitu, sasuke dan semua tingkah lakunya.

Membuat sakura muak,

 _Flashback on_

 _Kejadian tujuh tahun lalu.._

 _Semester ke 5_

" _sakura, jadilah kekasihku" ungkap lelaki berambut emo itu._

 _Di depannya gadis tadi yang bernama sakura, memperhatikanya dengan sungguh sungguh._

" _apa? Kau ngomong apa?" Tanya sakura, dia mengambil sesuatu di telinganya. Headset rupanya sedari tadi dia menggunakan headshit itu yang membuat sasuke membelalakan matanya._

 _Bagaimana tidak, dia sedang serius mengatakan itu, dan diapun melihat sakura serius tanpa memegang apapun tetapi ternyata sakura mengenakan headshit yang dia ikat dibelakang rambutnya?_

 _Hah cobaan apa lagi ini.._

" _maukan kau jadi kekasihku, haruno sakura?" ulangnya_

" _kau bercanda," katanya, dia membalikan badan mencoba pergi dari tempat memuakan penuh orang itu._

 _Sasuke menyatakan cinta nya pada sakura memang di lobi, di jam istirahat dimana semua siswa dapat melihatnya, karena menurut naruto dobe. Gadis manapun yang di tembak didepan umum pasti tak akan menolak. Namun tampaknya hal itu tak berlaku untuk sakura eh, sasuke?_

 _Kuso! Baka dobe!_

" _ini ke tiga kalinya aku menyatakan cinta padamu, dank au selalu menjawab itu eh haruno?"_

" _kau fikir kau yang tercantik eh?"_

 _Sakura mendengus, dia membalikan badannya kearah sasuke yang tengah memegang sebuket bunga mawar putih yang kata ino teman sebangku sakura adalah bunga kesukaan sakura. Dan lagi lagi bunga itu mubazir sas. Poor you_

" _ohya, terus kenama kamu selalu mengatakan hal membosankan itu uchiha!" sakura pergi meninggalkan tempat ramai itu, tempat yang menurutnya memuakaan dan menghabiskan tempat saja._

 _sasuke membelalakan matanya, memandang takzim arah kepergian sakura. Dia mngedarkan pandangannya dan melihat para lelaki yang tenga asik melihat sakura berjalan._

 _Sakura_

 _Sakura_

 _Dan sakura_

 _Setelah kehadiranya ke sekolah ini, seolah menjadi maghnet kemanapun dia melangkah. Selain wajah ayu nan rupawan, badan molek semampai nya pun tak pernah luput dari pandangan para lelaki brengsek sepertinya. Satu tahun yang lalu sebelum sakura datang sasuke tak pernah merasa seperti ini. dia adalah lelaki incaran para gadis baik didalam maupun diluar sekolah._

 _Dengan paras tampan, kaya dari keluarga konglomerat ditambah dia jenius. Lantas mengapa sakura selalu menolaknya?_

 _Well hanya sakura dan kami-sama yang tau penyebabnya sas (juga authornya hahha)_

 _Apa mungkin sakura tak menerima nya karena dia telah menyingkirkan pacarnya beberapa hari yang lalu? sepertinya tidak. Sakura bahkan telah putus dengan pacarnya dua hari yang lalu_

 _Atau mungkin karena dia terlalu banyak mantan kekasih? Dan semua mantanya mengancam sakura atau bahkan mencoba membunuh sakura?_

 _Sepertinya juga tidak, sakura itu pemegak ban hitam dalam karate._

 _Atau mungkin dia suka dengan seseorang? Sepertiny juga tidak. Sasuke bahkan bisa yakin bahwa SAKURA taka tau belum menyukai seseorang karena dia telah menyelidiki semua tentang sakura._

 _Apa jangan jangan dia tak mau menerima sasuke gara-gara insiden itu?_

 _Entahlah sasuke tak mengerti_

Flashback off

Ini kali ke 3 bukan kali terakhir sas. Semangat! Entah cara apa lag yang harus sasuke tempuh kali ini.

Dia sangat amat menyukai sakura, ah tidak dia sudah kritis dalam tahap kritis MENCINTAI sakura.

 _Huhhh_ dia bingung.

Dia nesu, dan dia tak lagi memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk mengejar sakura seperti dulu. Waktunya sekarang telah dibatasi. Mungkin dia akan mencoba beberapa kali lagi dalam bulan bulan ini, kalau tak berhasil dengan cara halus ya sudah siap siaplah kau sakura dengan serangan sebenarnya dari sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc or End

.

.

.

.

.

 _kaulah terangku_

 _dalam hidup memuakan ini aku menemukanmu_

 _berbalut baju putih penuh renda_

 _aksen pink dan putih itu bersatu_

 _menjadikanmu laksana bidadari_

 _yang mengepakan sayap di punggung_

 _dengan anggun dan memukau_

 _oh sayangku…_

 _sakuraku_

 _and . . ._

Catatan author !

HOLLLAAA fanfic pertama di fandom ini. yeay ta mana toa. Aku mo kasih pengumuman hehehhe

Hello guys, hope you like yah. Gak tau masih newbie jadi jangan di flamer terlaluan yah

Kalo ada yang salah atau ada yang gak nyambung tolong bilang okeh.

Jangan lupa reviewnya yah semua. Hehe biar tambah ilmu

Salam hanyat..

E


End file.
